Unexpected
by TheCrazyGirlYouWishYouNeverMet
Summary: A ZaGR story with a couple of unexpected twists...On with it!  so, what happens when a human gets to space, boards the massive, and stalks everybody we love? Ask the chicken. The chicken knows all.
1. Chapter 1

**HI PEOPLES!**

First story, yes, I have my own character, and the main POV here will be from someone nobody really pays attention to-tell me if you like it..and YES- this IS going somewhere….if you have an idea tell me! _PLEEZ!_

Oh, yea, and im crazy…just in case that's something you need to know

**OKAY!**

ALSO-

**Note that this has nothing to do with the story…**

**Also, though I am crazy, you can call me Quel.**

**Cal: **_**NO**_**! Call 'er QUELLY!**

_Never listen to him, he's strange. Kinda hyper. Dropped a lot when he was a baby…_

**Cal: well, _you_ wer-**

_QUIET!_

_On with the story!_

_

* * *

_

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Ughh... There's really no use trying to go back to sleep again, is there? I mean, that stupid snooze alarm has been going off every other minute for the last 40 or so...

Yea, time to get up.

Blinking my eyes open, just enough to see the outlines of my room, I drag my self out of bed and head for the closet. Getting on my usual, a tee with a skirt (though some will still say it looks like a dress) I take a glance at my mirror.

Once again, may I just say:

Ughh.

But then it's no surprise to find my hair this way. It's too late to try and fix, too, or I'd miss the inevitable torture that is Hi Skool.

I used to try and wake up earlier to use hair gel or SOMETHING to get it to lay straight, but then It'd just pop up again by lunch, and I'd have to deal with the rest back home, missing the chance to catch up on my sleep. And eat.

Hmm, maybe that's why I gave up.

Stupid alarm.

Even now, despite my feeble attempts at straightening it back with my hand, I watched my clone in the glass as it popped up like a Jack-in-the-box. I laughed.

Rolling my eyes, I slid my headband over the stubborn pink mess, grabbed my bag and left for, as Ms Bitters would call it, my doom.

And doom it was. As a first, it's never a good sign to see Dib looking determined. If your wondering why, then think for a sec. See, if Dib is determined for anything, he's gonna tell Gaz, his sis, and this gets Gaz mad. That, my friend, is NOT a good way to start a day; afterall, a mad Gaz equals at least one doomed kid for a week.

But that's not why I was doomed.

I was doomed because the second I walked into my first Hi Skool class, (taught by Bitters, of course) I hear the words, and I quote, "Class, we have a new student today, Lok, if you have anything to say, say it now..." you get the point.

And I swear they looked at me while deciding who was going down to the underground classroom.

(Just incase you were curious, it was the old kid, not me.)

Anyways, after Lok took his seat behind me I felt a cold feeling run up my spine.

_"Zita!"_

...

And I have absolutely no idea what happened next.

* * *

Zim was up to something. Something bad. I remember yesterday at lunch, he kept...watching me. And he was grinning! Of COURSE he had to have a plan-he had me, and he knew it, and for once, he wasn't screaming it out, so I knew it was serious. I even tried hitting him with a muffin and to no avail. It was, to say the least...creepy.

By morning I was telling Gaz all about my dream, where Zim and I were fighting it out and then he pulled out his new weapon which he declared to be 'the height ray' ...

Then, before I could finish, I was out cold.

I couldn't remember the dream anymore when I was woken up later by the nurse (who advised me to leave, before I caught pigeon head ; she told me it would be fatal if I caught it, that due to the abnormal enormousity of my head, they could get inside me and peck at my brain).

So I was determined to find out what Zim was building; I'd decided that my dream was a message/warning from the unknown forces; when I told Gaz, she said i should shut up because my voice was annoying her.

Deciding Gaz was just tired and didn't understand such high matters, I walked on...Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Zita watching me wide eyed before turning away and walking to class. It took me yet another second before I realized we were in the same class and ran after her before Ms Bitters could kill me.

The second I stepped in several things happened at once. As a first, the old kid fell through the floor while a new kid took his place. Second, Ms Bitters began talking. Then, by the time bitters had sunk in to her monotonous dooms, Zita flashed blue and collapsed onto the floor.

_"Zita!"_

* * *

GIR! Lock the doors, it is time for the human skool and I can NOT be lateee! I said, drawing out my last word dramatically. Hey, I am going to RULE this pitiful human ball of filth soon, I need to be like that. Besides, it's _ingenious_. And normal. I'm **NORMAL**.

It took me a second before I realized that the only one around was Gir, and to him this didn't matter. But I'd lost him anyway; by now he was sitting on the couch with waffles, watching the scary monkey show. Oh, that monkey...

I was walking into Hi Skool when, around a wall of lockers, I heard the Dib human talking to someone ... about ... Me?

This was perfect.

"But Gaz! He's an alien! An ALIEN! He wants to destroy us all! And there was this... Heighty..thingy! And-"

It had been a couple of seconds of silence by the time I looked over, but all I saw was a hint of purple dragging off the large headed human to the dwelling of the nurse.

Wait, if he was talking to-

_PURPLE!_

So she knocked him out, huh? Cool.

I could feel myself smiling, and a memory of the previous day came back to me through my pak.

I sat at my usual table watching the siblings fight while trying to plan out a way to dispose of the Dib monkey *_shudder_* when I saw the weirdest thing. Well, uh, heard anyway. The nonstop parawhaty talk had stopped!

I looked for one brief second to the female earth human next to him, but she was playing her GS4, as usual. And I thought-

She smiled.

She ... smiled?

She SMILED?

When the Dib human got up again I was still watching the Gaz human. She was so... Different. Not like these other filthy worm babies. no. If only she was Irken... no. No! INVADERS NEED NO ONE! _**NO ONE!**_

Apparently, I had screamed that last part while standing on the table with my usual rather convincing tone. The last things I saw before they dragged me to the principals office were dib wide eyed and pointing, and Gaz, laughing at her brother's pain.

Gaz...

When I walked into class Ms Bitters was introducing Lok, an X-Invader. He was disguised as a musician (of the so called 'rock' variety) with long, streaked black hair, an earring, ears, and headphones. Who ever would fall for such an idiotic costume as his? Mine was genious! GENIOUS I tell you!

I watched as the old kid fell through the hole and as Lok filled his place. Of course, my mind was washed over with thoughts of the Dib humans idea of a 'height ray' (as I refused to believe it was Gaz who had taken hold of my mind) so I only noticed what had happened when I heard the Dib monkey shout out for a pink headed female in our class.

...

Personally, I never did like monkeys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Sorry it's been a while...Life, ya know...**

**either way, i know it's confusing now, just bare with me, K? I'll be re-writing this...**

**and No, i dont own these guys, Only Lok and that weird little SIR unit.. *tear***

**Cal says hi :D**

I was… tired.

Cue the yawn.

I sighed. As much as I knew I was awake, I wasn't ready to stop sleeping yet, so I pulled what I thought to be my pillow up over my head to block out the alarm that I knew was about to ring.

…

Nothing. Nothing? Now I know what your thinking. Why on earth would I actually _do_ something when luck turned in my favor? As it turned out, I didn't even need to wake up! But, being the idiot that I am, I just needed to mess things up.

Okay, add a "more" into that last sentence…why?

Id managed to get myself up and headed to the door of my room when i realized something that only i could ever of missed in the first place.

this...isnt my room.

I know what you must be thinking-Oh, god, she's just _brilliant_, the way she noticed that! I mean, so early in the morning, not even fully awake- you know what?

I only noticed when I didnt pass by my reflection in that stupid mirror.

no, not at all. and heres the part where I freak out because im not even on earth anymore-well, I guess now I know thats why I didnt go back to sleep.

please please _pleeeaaaase, _god,_ let this be a dream. _Otherwise, I think I'd of been much happier had I never woken up.

* * *

What-what was going on?

...

was this... no, it couldn't be, I live with _Dib_, of all people! The Obsessive, Compulsive Dib! For me, this luxury didnt even exist! But...

It was. _silence._

So I had to go and curse it, then, didn't I? stupid Dib, this was all_ his_ fault.

I had just about beaten the final boss in my game, so close; it was almost too easy when-

"Gaz human, where is the Dib?"

Someone had poked me in my shoulder, making me drop my GameSlave. _What an idiot,_ I thought, _you'd think after six whole years, _maybe_ they would be smarter. Zim-to know that I could kill him in a second, and easily; Dib-that Zim would never, and I mean _never_ take over earth; at least single handedly. Then again, you'd also thing that he'd of grown a little taller. _ I turned and glared at Zim, absolutely dreading the beep that was bound to come, signaling my loss. _Curse you, Zim._

"Go away, Zim, before I plunge you into a ni-"

"-mare world with no escape; I _get_ it! now foolish earth girl, _tell me- WHERE IS THE DIB_?" Like I'd even tell him; when Iggins got my GS3 and _lived_. But then, Zim almost sounded threatening- I shivered at the fierce, deadly look in his eyes; I was...

I'd hit him so hard, there was a satisfying crack when he collided with the wall, I could even feel the smile try to make its way to my lips.

_there's no way,_ I thought. Internally, I laughed a soft, menacing laugh, not realizing the fear it hid so well.

Beep! _dum dum dummm!_

picking up my GameSlave, I got up and left the cafeteria, squinting my eyes at the sight of a mangled green boy passed out on the floor...

He'd had a point though. Where _was_ Dib?

the quiet seemed to echo from then, not slipping in the slightest until I entered Mr. Elliot's classroom. Ugh, _happy people._ Gross.

*RING*

I stepped out of the classroom and crashed into a cool, tall guy looking right at me. _wow. _"Hey, I'm Lok" he said to me, smiling as he helped me up. looking back, I know now that I probably shouldn't have let him, but seeing the horrified look on Zim's face had driven me to it. Ah, sweet revenge.

"Gaz."

* * *

"Eek! Get _off_, you mangy mutt! OFF!" I'd kicked it against the wall, but felt a jolt of guilt when I saw the limp body lying motionless on the floor. It had taken the form of an adorable puppy, yet it was a robot, I wasn't about to take chances; risk my life. still, as i watch it, crumpled on the floor, my impulse had taken over and was leading me toward it when i heard the voices coming from the machine. petting it softly, I saw a screen come out from somewhere in that jumbled mess of his. "Transmission-message from earth..." It kept beeping for awhile, but then the message screen flashed as a very familiar face filled the small screen. "...Lok...Earth-larva...Missing..Ooo..What-T...Done To-head...large..." the transmission was horrible, but she'd managed to make out a couple of familiar words from the ill-disguised invader. something down on earth was very, very wrong. but then, according to Dib's many lectures in the past, there are bigger screens in the conrol rooms on ships. that would mean...if it went to message...she was alone.

To the Control Room, then-lets see what going down by earth...C'mon now, Mist-ie...

The SIR unit jumped up and ran after it's prisoner. little did the robot know, Zita was planning to reprogram it (she would be it's master) with all of dibs stupid flyers in her bag...

_Now, why is it I kept all those?_


End file.
